With Him
by sellthelie
Summary: This is where she was supposed to be. FW


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**With Him**

**1/1**

* * *

She was relaxed, she was content, and finally she was in the one place where she truly felt at peace. It was her sanctuary away from everything really, dealing with Harry and his ever-present mood swings. It took her away from Ron, and the mountain that was all the uncertainty surrounding her feelings for him. And it kept her away from all the stress of staying one step ahead of Umbridge and her darn Inquisitorial Squad.

She could lose herself in the stacks, against popular opinion she hadn't read every book in the library, and she found great joy in discovering some tome that she had never seen before hidden away in some isolated corner of the library. No one came to bother her, it was just the way she liked it, and she would sink into one of the chairs and just read, sometimes for hours on end.

It was perfect, till he found her.

She had just pulled her selection from the shelf, and was about to wipe the dust away when she felt, rather than heard him behind her.

"Hello Fred."

"Herms," he greeted, "What you reading?"

"I'm not reading yet, and don't call me that," she said turning around.

He then proceeded to sit in the chair she was planning on sitting on, making himself very comfortable, it didn't look like he was going to leave her be.

"What do you want Fred?" She said, leaning back against a shelf, wondering just what possessed him to look through the countless stacks in the library this time for her. She wasn't being egotistical, it was the third time this week he had sought her out, it was happening too much to be pure coincidence.

"I was wondering what you thought of the fireworks?" He asked with a very cheeky grin.

"I told you before," she said, "I thought they were brilliant, I swear you have a bigger ego than Malfoy."

"I'm going to ignore that last bit, just focus on the brilliant part," he leaned forward, "So what made them brilliant?"

Rolling her eyes, "I liked how the fact that no matter what spell was cast upon them, it had next to no effect on them, only made them multiply and grow. It was a very impressive display. Happy?"

"Very," he smiled, sitting back in the chair, "You should see what we've got planned next."

"Oh Fred, you can't do anything again! You'll for sure be caught and punished, you more than likely will be suspended or something," she said urgently. "This is your last year, it's so important. To well everything, your career, you need this year."

"Like I told you before Herms," he laughed, "It doesn't matter to me and George…"

"George and I."

"_To _George and me, we have other plans, plans that can't be accomplished here at Hogwarts, and with Dumbledore gone, there isn't a whole lot of reasons to stay here any longer."

"I see," she said quietly turning back to the shelves, "I suppose if there is nothing keeping you here, why stay?"

She could hear him shuffling around behind her, "Uh, well I better go catch up with George, I'll see you at dinner?"

Making like she was focused on the books in front of her, "Sure, I'll see you then."

There was movement behind her, and then it stopped. "Bugger it all…"

She had only just turned back to him, when all of a sudden his arms were around her, and his lips were against hers. Before she had a chance to relax or do anything, he had moved back, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just had to… I'll go now."

He was moving away, _stop him. _The voice in her head was urging her to make him stay, even if for just a moment. Reaching out, she looped her fingers in his belt, halting him in his movement.

She looked up and met his eyes. She felt the blush rising to her face, as he looked at her.

"Something you want to tell me Hermione?" And damn it all if he wasn't smirking at her.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she smiled. "Not really," taking a hold of his tie, she pulled gently till he was a bit closer to her, and standing on tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "Do it again."

"Really?" He smiled, placing his hands on her hips.

"Fred please," she said urgently. He quickly closed the distance between their lips, and kissed her. And this time she returned it. And it was better than she ever imagined it would be. Better than it had ever been in those stumbling awkward moments with Viktor. This was perfect.

It was everything she had dreamed it would be, and more. He was soft and gentle, but the passion and fire was crackling through him. Her heart rate had jumped sky high. She was floating, flying through the air with Fred's arms around her keeping her safe. This was exactly where she was meant to be, right here with him.

* * *

_Complete._


End file.
